Blessure
by Nandra-chan
Summary: OS - Une lance de glace, un corps transpercé, un cri dans une salle froide… Spoilers jusqu’au chapitre 164… KuroFye, je suppose.


**Titre : Blessure  
Auteur** : Nandra-chan**  
Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

* * *

**Note** : Allez, un petit OS, en attendant la suite de Rozamova, car suite il y aura. Elle s'appellera Himitsu et je n'en dis pas plus à ce sujet, si ce n'est qu'il va vous falloir un petit peu de patience avant qu'elle ne paraisse vu que, comme vous le savez, j'aime avoir tout écrit avant de commencer à publier, et qu'elle fera plus de vingt chapitres. 

Cet OS (je peux pas me résoudre à dire ce OS) se situe dans le temps juste après les deux premières pages du chapitre 164. Vous situez là ? Quand Kuro-sama ( !!!) se fait trancher la bedaine par le méchant !

* * *

**La review des reviews** : 

Je pense avoir répondu personnellement à peu près à tout le monde sur Rozamova, merci à **Tartelette** et **Kuroxfyechan** pour vos reviews sur mon dernier chapitre. Et merci à **Jean** pour ta review sur Argaï. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser plein de reviews, de chocolat et de tout ce qui vous fera plaisir.

Pour chanter mes louanges, ou pour me mettre plus bas que terre, c'est en bas à gauche !

* * *

**Blessure**

La lance de glace fila depuis les doigts du roi, fendit l'air et traversa d'abdomen du ninja. Sous les yeux horrifiés de ses compagnons, Kurogane porta sa main à son flanc et la pressa sur la plaie, dont le sang s'échappait déjà à flots.

Dans un silence de mort quelques secondes s'égrenèrent pendant qu'il vacillait, puis, sans un mot, il s'écroula.

Le temps se dilata. Un battement de cœur, deux… Fye poussa un hurlement. Dans un brouillard de souffrance, le brun vit une nouvelle boule de magie apparaître dans la paume du mage, qui passa à l'attaque avec une rage renouvelée.

oooOOOooo

D'une pichenette, le professeur Ashura envoya sa craie voler dans les airs. Le petit bâtonnet blanc décrivit une trajectoire droite et rapide, alla frapper le front d'une étudiante, puis tomba avec un bruit sec sur le bureau de l'adolescente et se brisa.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et son regard grenat à l'expression blasée croisa celui, agacé, de son enseignant. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour un imperceptible soupir, tandis qu'il lui souriait froidement, sans que sa mimique n'atteigne ses prunelles au vert brillant.

- Veuillez répéter ce que je viens de dire, Kuragana-kun.

- Je n'ai pas écouté, Ashura-sensei, répondit-elle, sans provocation, mais sans la moindre once de remords dans la voix.

Il resta parfaitement calme. L'expression de fausse bienveillance de ses traits ne s'altéra pas une seconde lorsqu'il se remit à parler, d'un ton qui avait quelque chose à voir avec les échos froids d'un ruisseau paisible coulant sous une voûte humide couverte de mousse.

- Votre comportement s'est singulièrement relâché, depuis quelques jours, Kuragana-kun. Vous resterez après le cours, il faut que nous parlions.

- Oui, Ashura-sensei.

Des murmures et des ricanements parcoururent la salle. Tomoyo Kuragana n'était pas très aimée de ses camarades. Il fallait bien dire que la chance n'était pas vraiment de son côté. Elle avait intégré la classe à peine deux semaines plus tôt, en plein milieu de l'année, alors que les affinités entre les élèves s'étaient déjà créées, et elle ne s'était liée avec personne depuis son arrivée.

Elle venait de vivre un drame familial, son père et sa mère étaient décédés le même jour. Lui avait péri dans un accident, et elle, assassinée. Naturellement, le caractère de leur fille s'en était ressenti, et déjà qu'elle n'était pas d'un naturel très sociable, les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, et avait chassé tout ceux qui essayaient de l'approcher. Puis elle avait dû déménager, ne pouvant continuer à vivre seule dans la grande maison familiale. Son tuteur s'était occupé de la vendre et lui avait acheté un petit appartement en ville. Il avait fallu changer de lycée.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle était grande, la plus grande entre tous, garçons et filles confondus, ce qui ne manquait pas de lui attirer des regards pas toujours bienveillants. D'autant qu'en plus de sa taille inhabituelle, et même si elle était plutôt jolie, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les jeunes filles menues, si ravissantes en uniforme, qui l'entouraient. Tomoyo Kuragana n'était pas mignonne, elle était belle.

Elle était déjà femme, et pas n'importe quelle femme. Elle marchait avec une grâce féline. Son corps souple à la peau mâte avait des formes épanouies, et ses cheveux noirs, coupés courts, souvent ébouriffés, ses yeux rouge sombre, troublants, tout cela donnait l'impression à ceux sur qui elle posait son regard qu'elle avait quelque chose de sauvage, d'animal.

Elle possédait un charme étrange, une présence presque magnétique, que les adolescents qui l'entouraient, garçons comme filles, étaient encore trop jeunes pour identifier et qui les mettait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Plus tard, ils appelleraient cela _sensualité_ mais pour l'instant, ils s'en tenaient au terme de _bizarre_.

Entre sa taille, cette aura dangereuse planant autour d'elle, et son caractère peu facile, elle avait du mal à s'intégrer parmi ses camarades. Et elle ne cherchait pas particulièrement le contact. Elle avait tant pleuré à la mort de ses parents qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus s'attacher à personne. Elle ne voulait plus verser une larme, de toute sa vie. Elle préférait mener une vie solitaire mais préservée du chagrin de perdre des êtres chers.

Et puis, depuis quelques temps, particulièrement chez les filles de son lycée, mais aussi chez quelques garçons, elle avait remarqué une attitude curieuse, un peu stupide, et particulièrement énervante, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, mais qui lui donnait encore plus envie de s'isoler, en se demandant si c'était elle qui était anormale ou si les autres étaient tous fous.

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin de la leçon et de la journée de cours. Elle attendit que ses camarades soient partis pour gagner le bureau du professeur Ashura et entendre son petit sermon : elle n'était pas attentive en classe, elle n'avait pas de très bonnes notes, et ce n'était pas bien de rester toujours seule comme ça, elle devait commencer à se faire des amis. Elle subit les remontrances debout, droite comme un i, les yeux fièrement fixés devant elle.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, elle salua, quitta la pièce et prit le chemin de la sortie. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, car il ne lui avait rien fait de particulier, elle n'aimait pas cet homme, et elle avait hâte d'être au grand air, là où elle se sentait vivante, loin de cette créature qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Mais dès qu'elle fut dans la cour, le phénomène étrange qu'elle avait remarqué parmi les rangs des lycéens refit son apparition. Un groupe de filles étaient assises sur un banc et feuilletaient un manga en poussant des cris excités.

- Kyaaaah ! Il est trooooop beauuuu ! T'as vu là, t'as vu ? T'as vu ses yeux ?

- Ouiiiiii !

- Fyyyyyye ! je t'aimeuuuuuh !

- Moi aussiiiiiii !

L'adolescente leva un sourcil mi-étonné mi-réprobateur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette bande de gourdes en train de s'ébaubir sur un personnage de magazine ? Elle passa son chemin en haussant les épaules. Amoureuses d'un héros de papier… n'importe quoi hein.

Un peu plus loin, deux autres élèves, légèrement plus âgées, discutaient en attendant le bus.

- Vraiment, j'en sais rien, disait l'une. J'aime beaucoup Kurogane mais Fye… il est vraiment très beau, et puis, il est si mystérieux, et drôle, et malheureux !

- Très beau !? Tu rigoles ? Il n'est pas « très beau », c'est une bombe, oui !

- T'as raison, répondit la première avec un gros soupir. Halala, halalala…

- Oui. Halalaaaa…

Et les deux lycéennes de soupirer, encore et encore, en regardant une image de leur idole. En passant à leur hauteur, l'adolescente jeta subrepticement un coup d'œil par-dessus leur épaule. _Parfois, c'est pratique d'être grande…_ C'était juste par curiosité, bien sûr, pour ne pas rester bête en ignorant tout de ce Dieu de l'Amour qui faisait rosir les joues des jeunes filles en fleurs de son école. Juste pour confirmer que le monde entier autour d'elle était stupide, et qu'on ne s'amourachait pas de quelques traits d'encre sur une feuille.

Le dessin représentait un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un blouson de la même couleur, à laquelle s'ajoutait du bleu qui faisait ressortir celui de ses yeux. Il portait des mitaines qui laissaient apparaître de longs doigts fins et gracieux, qui maintenaient à hauteur de son épaule une petite créature avec d'immenses oreilles et de minuscules bras. La tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, il avait sur le visage un sourire lumineux, qui mettait dans ses prunelles couleur de ciel une lueur vraiment… charmante.

_C'est vrai qu'il est très beau_, pensa-t-elle, avant de repartir en secouant la tête. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, tout à coup ? Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces greluches excitées ! Elle était bien plus mûre que ça, quand même ! Il était beau, certes, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage non plus. Tous les mangas étaient toujours bourrés de bishônen en tous genres : cheveux longs, cheveux courts, yeux bleus, verts, violets, noirs, gentils ou méchants, alors celui-là n'avait rien de particulier. Hormis peut-être… quelque chose dans son regard, comme un appel. _Comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi... Non, non, non_, se raisonna-t-elle. _Rien du tout. Il est juste joli et point final. Un dessin sur un papier, voilà ce qu'il est_.

Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle fit un détour par le fast-food du coin, pour avaler rapidement un sandwich. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cela, mais quelle importance ce qu'elle mangeait ? Autrefois, ça en avait, quand sa mère lui mitonnait de bons petits plats préparés avec amour, mais maintenant, l'essentiel était de se remplir l'estomac. Manger avait cessé d'être un plaisir depuis le jour où deux policiers étaient venus frapper à sa porte pour lui annoncer qu'un malheur était arrivé.

Elle s'assit sur une banquette d'un rouge criard pour avaler sans y songer son cheeseburger et ses frites. A la table derrière elle, deux filles discutaient très bruyamment.

- Non mais Ashura, quel salaud !

_Ashura_ ? pensa l'adolescente en croyant qu'on parlait de son professeur.

- Oui. Avec son sale sourire là, comment il ose sourire alors qu'il est en train de torturer ce pauvre Fye ?

_Encore ce Fye ? Et qu'est-ce qu'Ashura-sensei a à voir avec lui ? Torturer ? C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu cinglé mais quand même !  
_

- Ouiiii, geignit l'autre. Fyyyyye, viens voir ta petite Kumiko chérie, elle va te consoler !

- Et moi alors ?

- Euh…

- Moi aussi je veux consoler Fye !

- Moi d'abord !

- D'accord, d'accord, je veux bien me contenter des restes si c'est des restes de Fye ! Mon beau magicieeeeen !

Cette fois, c'était trop ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient, toutes, avec ce Fye, là ? Ok, il était mignon. Ok. Très mignon, soit. Ok, c'était un scandale de penser à torturer quelqu'un d'aussi… craquant que lui. Mais bon, quand même ! Enervée, l'adolescente balança ses frites, son gobelet de Coco-colo et le plateau du Wacdonald's dans la poubelle et franchit la sortie du restaurant à grands pas.

Alors qu'elle longeait le trottoir de l'avenue, elle entendit encore plusieurs fois les gloussements hystériques de groupies en délire « Fyyyye tu es trop beauuuu je t'aimeuuuuh ! », « Fye, je veux des beaux nenfants avec toiiiii ! »…

A un coin de rue, elle assista à une scène qui lui rendit espoir en l'humanité. Trois filles étaient en train de s'extasier sur la vitrine d'une librairie où le blond dieu de l'amour apparaissait sur un calendrier, lorsqu'une quatrième les apostropha.

- Rho mais arrêtez avec votre Fye ! Fye par ci, Fye par là, ça commence à bien faire ! Il n'y a vraiment pas que Fye dans la vie !

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, le regard torve, prêtes à lui bondir dessus. Tomoyo Kuragana s'arrêta, une lueur d'espoir au coin de l'œil. Peut-être restait-il une personne, dans cette ville, qui n'avait pas fondu un fusible ?

- Ben oui quoi, poursuivit la fille. Il y a Shaolan aussi ! Shaolaaaaan ! Il est trop beauuuuu !!!

Avec un énorme soupir, l'adolescente aux yeux rouges s'éloigna, laissant la pauvre créature archéologophile finir ses jours allongée dans le caniveau, des marques de semelles sur le visage, une peau de banane plantée dans une narine et un chewing-gum collé dans les cheveux.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, le monde avait sombré dans le chaos, les fangirls du magicien avaient pris le pouvoir, les rues ne seraient plus jamais sûres. Ce fut presque en courant qu'elle parcourut les derniers mètres avant d'arriver à son appartement, tout en fouillant dans son cartable pour trouver ses clefs. Elle se précipita pour les introduire dans la serrure, ouvrir, entrer et vite refermer. Le calme de sa maison lui fit du bien. Elle s'adossa contre la porte, légèrement essoufflée, et attendit quelques secondes avant de retirer ses chaussures et de se rendre à la cuisine où elle se servit un grand verre d'eau, avant d'aller s'affaler sur le canapé du salon. Elle se sentait épuisée, et elle avait mal à la tête.

Elle ferma les yeux, il fallait qu'elle dorme. Mais à peine ses paupières s'étaient-elles closes qu'une vision apparut devant elle, celle d'un jeune homme blond, souriant, qui la regardait d'un air espiègle.

- Putain, grogna-t-elle, mais c'est qui ce Fye, à la fin, bordel ? J'en ai marre, merde ! Fye ! Tu me saoules ! Crétin de mage ! Je vais te massacrer !

Mais le regard bleu était toujours posé sur elle, nullement effrayé, amusé même, et elle crut même l'entendre rire, d'un rire léger comme la caresse d'une plume. Il avait une voix douce, chaleureuse, sûrement.

- Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Sors de ma tête ! SORS DE MA TETE !

_Sois polie_, pensa-t-elle. _Oh et puis non, merde, je suis énervée. Je jure si je veux, putain de bordel de merde ! Chier !_ Soulagée, défoulée, elle se leva. Sa décision était prise. Contre l'adversité, il fallait faire face. Elle devait savoir qui était ce Fye, et pourquoi une simple image entraperçue par-dessus l'épaule d'une petite pintade à un arrêt de bus venait de la priver de sa sieste.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, baissa un peu les stores car la lumière du crépuscule se reflétait sur l'écran de son ordinateur, s'assit à son bureau et appuya sur le bouton de l'unité centrale, qui se mit à ronronner. Elle attendit impatiemment, en pianotant du bout des ongles sur sa table de travail. Enfin, son fond d'écran apparut - l'affiche du film Le Dernier Samouraï - et, quelques secondes plus tard, la connexion internet fut établie. Elle ouvrit navigateur et tapa _Fye_, dans son moteur de recherches, cliqua, et attendit.

Ce ne fut pas long, et la liste des pages se déploya devant elle. Les premiers sites étaient visiblement sans rapport avec le personnage qui l'intéressait, mais elle finit par en trouver un contenant des images de l'idole des nymphettes en jupes plissées.

_Fye D. Flowright est un personnage du manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle de Clamp. Fye est un magicien… blablabla… _

Manga. Ah oui, les filles dans la cour regardaient un manga. A la réflexion, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas lu. C'était peut-être le moment de rattraper son retard, non ? Et puis, elle était de plus en plus intriguée. Son étonnement augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait que l'attitude de ses camarades de classe n'était pas un phénomène local. Sur les forums, les passions se déchaînaient autour du magicien blond.

Exagération ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. _Est-ce la seule raison, Kura-chan_ ? demanda une voix douce dans sa tête, assortie d'un rire léger.

- Je m'appelle Kuragana !

Elle passa dans le couloir, remit ses chaussures et descendit rapidement à la librairie du coin, spécialisée dans les ouvrages d'occasion, où elle avait coutume de s'approvisionner en lectures diverses. Comme si le destin avait voulu lui faire un clin d'œil, la vendeuse, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage mystérieux, lui signala qu'elle avait toute la collection des Tsubasa Chronicle pour un prix dérisoire, et que, si elle la prenait, elle lui offrait en plus les derniers numéros de Weekly Shônen Magazine avec les tous derniers chapitres qui venaient de paraître.

- Vraiment, vous êtes sûre, Ichihara-san ? demanda l'adolescente, un peu gênée.

- Mais oui, répondit la brune. Ce n'est pas un hasard, vous savez, si vous êtes entrée ici aujourd'hui, et si j'avais précisément toute la collection en stock. C'était même… inéluctable.

- Mais quand même ce n'est pas très cher.

- C'est exact, aussi je ne fais que vous louer ces livres jusqu'à demain, vous devrez me les ramener une fois que vous les aurez lus. Alors, si vous les voulez toujours, nous discuterons d'un prix. Il se peut que leur valeur réelle soit au-dessus de vos possibilités.

_Bizarre, cette vieille radine n'est pas si sympa d'habitude_, pensa la jeune fille en rentrant chez elle avec un gros sac plein de bouquins, après avoir accepté le marché. Elle se prépara un thé, s'installa confortablement sur son lit, et ouvrit le tome 1. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, seul le bruit de pages que l'on tourne vint rompre le silence de l'appartement, tandis qu'elle découvrait les aventures des voyageurs dimensionnels.

Shaolan l'énervait, avec ses poses de vainqueur, et ses _je ne vais pas mourir, j'ai une mission à accomplir_, qu'il sortait toutes les deux minutes, dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et puis sa façon de couver sa princesse du regard tout le temps. Brrr… à la place de la fille, ça lui aurait fait froid dans le dos, tiens. Ce type avait des sentiments qui frisaient l'obsessionnel.

Quant à Sakura, elle était bien gentille, ça, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Mais bon… C'était Sakura, quoi. Une jolie petite potiche pas bien maline. Quoi qu'au fil des chapitres, elle s'éveillait peu à peu. Mais bon, elle restait sacrément gourde quand même. Etonnant qu'elle ne soit pas tombée amoureuse de Fye, elle aussi. Enfin, c'était sûrement parce que son chevalier servant s'interposait tout le temps entre elle et le magicien pour lui cacher la vue et qu'il profitait de la moindre occasion pour la serrer dans ses bras – _Pervers,_ _va_.

Mokona était marrant. Un peu énervant, mais marrant.

Kurogane, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Il lui plaisait bien ce ninja. C'était tout à fait le genre d'homme qu'elle aurait voulu être, si elle était née garçon. Courageux, fort, droit, combatif et tellement déterminé. Il paraissait inébranlable. Peut-être que si elle avait été comme lui, elle n'aurait pas autant souffert à la mort de ses parents, peut-être…

Et ce Fye, là. C'est vrai qu'il était sympathique, avec ses plaisanteries débiles, mais on sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ses idioties. Et puis, il était bon combattant. Et beau… oui vraiment. Il dégageait réellement quelque chose, mais bon, de là à en tomber amoureuse et à crier son nom toute la journée, il y avait un monde… des dimensions, même. _Huhu… que je suis spirituelle !_

Ses sentiments suivaient le crescendo de l'intensité des histoires. Elle ne porta que peu d'intérêt aux premières, mais lorsqu'elle arriva à celle du pays d'Ôto, elle était déjà sous le charme, elle se savait perdue. Une boule d'angoisse la saisit à la gorge quand le mage dut faire face au mystérieux homme qui contrôlait les démons, son cœur frémit, mais ce n'était encore rien. Et elle jubila lorsque le guerrier brun fit face au méchant, prêt à le découper en rondelles pour avoir tué « le type », au café.

La nuit était tombée, et les chapitres passaient, les uns après le autres. Quelques heures et quelques tasses de thé plus tard, elle était au Pays de Rekord, plongeait avec Shaloan dans un livre aux pages vierges, et découvrait que même les ninjas pouvaient souffrir. Elle en fut attristée. Mais plus loin, le blond utilisait sa magie et elle émit un petit rire heureux, et un peu frustré. Elle en voulait plus.

Puis ce fut Tokyo Acide, et elle ne put plus détacher ses yeux des images qui défilaient devant elle au rythme des pages qu'elle tournait. Ouch, c'était dur de voir le mage souffrir ainsi, et de voir sa relation avec le guerrier subir un pareil revirement. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Elle ne supporterait pas de les voir se déchirer.

Dans le monde suivant, Infinity, elle oublia une ou deux fois de respirer. Le cœur brisé, elle regarda les choses empirer, les blessures s'aggraver, et l'intrigue s'approfondir. Elle commença à avoir peur, très peur, de ce qui allait arriver.

Et quand vint l'arc de Seles, elle n'en pouvait plus, tremblait presque de crainte à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait un nouveau feuillet.

- Oh noooon, gémit-elle à la fin du chapitre 161, lorsque le ninja tira son épée contre le magicien. Il ne va pas le tuer ? Elles ne vont quand même pas faire ça !? Clamp, garces !

Elle passa au chapitre suivant en se rongeant nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Vite, la suite, la suite, LA SUITE !

Chapitre 162.

- Oh non ! Fye ! Kuro ! C'est pas possible !

La suite ! Mais plus le temps passait, plus la situation se dégradait. C'était tellement horrible ! Comment pouvait-on endurer de telles épreuves et tenir encore debout ? Quant à elle, elle avait mangé toute la glace au chocolat et mordillait désespérément sa cuillère.

Chapitre 163.

- Oh non, oh non, il a les larmes aux yeux ! Fye ! Allez, Kuro, dis quelque chose quoi ! Fais quelque chose, je sais pas quoi mais fais un truc ! s'écria-t-elle en sortant son mouchoir. Oh non !!!! Kuro !! C'est pas vrai !! Tu peux pas mourir ! Hein tu ne vas pas mourir ?

Chapitre 164.

- Oh nooooon !!! Fye !!! Kuro !!!! Et toi là ! Lâche-le ! Vieux salaud ! Pervers ! Mais achevez-le ce type ! Et Shao, tu sers à rien mais t'as raison, reste dans ton coin !! Oh nooooooon ! gémit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux, l'empêchant de lire. Nooooon ! C'est affreux. Fye… Kuro…

oooOOOooo

- Non ! Kuro-chan ! s'exclama le mage en s'accrochant à sa tunique. Tu ne vas pas mourir hein ? Kuro-chan ! Parle-moi !

_Kuro-chan ? Je ne suis plus Kurogane ? _Il ouvrit les paupières et regarda autour de lui, un peu étonné. Il avait dû perdre connaissance. Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que tout le monde allait bien ? Il était toujours dans la salle ravagée du palais, et le roi Ashura se tenait toujours face à eux, mais un bouclier de lumière blanche et bleue les protégeait de lui. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il lui semblait mais il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Il était allongé sur un sol froid, et le magicien était penché sur lui, l'air épuisé, et complètement perdu. Le ninja voyait tout flou. Il se sentait si mal ! Il était si fatigué… Et il avait fait un rêve vraiment étrange. Les paroles qu'il avait entendues à son réveil trouvaient un écho dans sa mémoire encore embrumée, « hein, tu ne vas pas mourir ? »

- Kuro-chan ! Réagis ! Regarde-moi ! dit la voix enrayée, chargée d'angoisse du blond, qui entra à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

Sa vue s'éclaircit totalement. Et il le regarda. Ce fut comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, et en même temps, comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. C'était Fye, mais ce n'était pas le Fye qu'il avait longtemps côtoyé. C'était la clef du mystère, l'envers du décor, l'autre Fye, celui qui ne se montrait jamais. Ce visage baigné de larmes, cette peur au fond de sa prunelle, sa détresse, ses mots qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge serrée… il en fut touché, blessé.

Il fallait faire attention aux vœux que l'on formulait. Tous s'étaient interrogés sur la face cachée du mage, mais maintenant qu'il la découvrait, il la trouvait insupportable. Il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, pas lui, surtout pas lui. _Et surtout pas à cause de moi, ça fait trop mal_.

Pendant un instant, il se dit que le chagrin qu'il ressentait, la douleur que lui inspirait cette image, n'étaient que le souvenir des sentiments que la jeune fille de son rêve avait éprouvés, qui s'étaient renforcés au fil des pages du manga racontant leur voyage, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis le début de leur aventure commune. C'était un émoi d'adolescente (!!!), il avait une excuse, il n'était pas encore bien réveillé.

Puis il comprit. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il ne devait plus se voiler la face. Ce songe lui avait permis de voir les choses sous un autre angle, de repasser un à un tous les moments qu'il avait vécus avec le blond, en les considérant d'un autre point de vue que le sien, avec du recul. Maintenant, il voyait Fye sous un jour nouveau, mais c'était aussi valable pour lui, et pour ce qui s'était créé entre eux. Maintenant, il savait.

Il avait enfin la réponse à une question qu'il s'était longtemps posée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi quand le mage avait perdu son œil ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours tellement envie de le protéger, y compris de lui-même ? Il avait été aveugle, non, il n'avait pas voulu voir. Il s'était enfoncé la tête dans le sable pour ne pas admettre la vérité, mais maintenant, tout était clair. Son existence venait d'être bouleversée.

- Idiot, grogna-t-il en posant une main sur celle de son compagnon, toujours crispée sur sa tunique. Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas mourir. Qui t'empêchera de faire des conneries si je ne suis pas là pour veiller sur toi ?

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage du magicien, dans son regard, puis, lentement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, créant une fossette au coin de sa bouche, dans laquelle une larme vint se loger.

- Aide-moi à me relever, tu veux ?

- Oui, Kuro-chan.

- Bon sang… je m'appelle Kurogane. Rentre ça dans ta petite tête, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Oui, Kuro-sama.

Le ninja posa les yeux sur Ashura, et lui adressa un remerciement muet. Son projectile avait atteint sa cible, mais le résultat n'était sûrement pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Il ne saurait sûrement jamais à quel point il venait de lui rendre service.

Avec l'aide du mage, il se remit péniblement debout et empoigna son sabre. Il était temps d'en finir avec toute cette histoire surgie du passé, et de se tourner vers l'avenir.


End file.
